


At its end

by LadyAris



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife choices, Gen, My poor baby Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAris/pseuds/LadyAris
Summary: Meg has suffered so much pain. It finally ends...





	At its end

Nothing about Meg’s life was normal. She has a talking dog and an evil genius little brother with a football for a head. She’s conversed with God and met with Death. She’s been to the afterlife more time than she cared to count and each time she always came back with a slight bit of pain and a growing bitterness. Peter’s latest ‘prank’ had once again gotten her killed. But this time was different. She could feel it. Death greeted her with less enthusiasm than the previous times. 

She tried to make conversation but the air was stiff, awkward and uncomfortable. He knew something but refused to tell her. It made her anxious but she knew the answer would come soon enough. They reached a room that Meg had never been to before. It was dark, devoid of any useable light source. She turned to death her face betrayed her confusion. He simply shook his head and pointed towards the desk. Oh. She quickly realized what was happening. There was to be no return, no reincarnation, nothing. This was the end of the road for her. But why though?

Every other time she was returned to life. What changed? Has God finally decided to take mercy upon her stressed out pressed out tired soul? Upon seeing the familiar face she exhaled in relief(can the dead exhale idk I ain’t a ghost -*-). God looked at her with pity and love. This child had been through so much and deserved rest. Or at the very least a choice. She could either move on and live in the heavens as angel or she could become a Death, watching over the living, consoling those souls who lost their way and comforting the ones who are in need of it. She had a choice to make, one that she would have to carry for all eternity. She looked to Death who only nodded. She took a breath and decided. She lived in regret she refused to die in it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I left the end super open because I wanted you to decide what happens next. Let me know what you wanna see nexts. Heaven or Death take your pick.


End file.
